Over For A Witch
by YourLocalOdin
Summary: Following the events of Over In A Flash, almost two years have passed since Barry returned to his earth. Yet when a mysterious death seems to bring the two worlds back together, will Barry and Wanda reunite and will they be able to stop the oncoming threat? (This is the original Over For A Witch, story being rewritten and expanded under Over In A Flash)
1. The Cycle Begins

**Over for a Witch  
Chapter One: The Cycle begins **

_YourLocalOdin here, hey everyone! Thank you for waiting so long, here is the first chapter of the sequel to Over In a Flash. If you haven't checked it out already its written by me and a link here s/11928350/1/Over-in-a-Flash. Hope you enjoy and feedback is appreciated._

Wisp stood alone in the backdrop of New York as the various heroes went about their ways. She'd seen it all, the entire battle, the saving of mankind as they knew it, she'd changed the timeline and as a time remnant she began to feel the effects of the changing timeline on herself. As Nora watched Barry and Wanda walk off giggling and laughing, a tear was seemingly bought to her eye, Barry had done it and she couldn't have been prouder of her father. Nora began to feel herself slowly fading away as her hands first began to dissipate followed by a feeling of lightness spreading up her body. She was not afraid, she was pleased, death wasn't around the corner for her. There'd be a new Nora here to take her place soon enough and everything seemed happy, yet Nora felt a slight twinge of regret as she vanished, stretching one hand forward to her parents she muttered "Goodbye Barry." And with that she was gone.

Barry paused in his walking as he heard something behind him, turning his head, he saw nothing as Nora had gone. He felt a heaviness on his heart as he turned, he could have sworn heard someone calling out to him but there was no one there. "Thank you, Nora." Barry said, he hadn't heard the voice fully, but he'd felt it, it had been her. As Barry turned back around he continued walking with Wanda until they finally reached the shawarma restaurant where the Avengers and the Legends sat gathered around eating shawarma.

"So, we came here after the battle of New York, you know, right after I dropped a nuclear missile into the wormhole."

"Yeah Stark, you keep saying."

"Alright Clint, just cause you ran out of arrows."

"Real funny tin man."

The conversation of the Avengers around the table droned out for Barry as he watched the Legends and Avengers eating this somewhat dodgy food in a scene oddly reminiscent of a last supper which in a way it was for Barry. As he was sat at the table, he felt Wanda slide her dainty warm hands into his cold fists. "Barry are you alright?" She asked him, having turned her face away from the friendly competition that was developing across the table with a look of concern and worry on her face. Her deep green eyes reflecting back Barry's guilt and fears. Barry looked back into them and smiled bitter sweetly. "I have to go back Wanda, we defeated Ultron and Zoom but so many people died because I couldn't bring myself to go home, I selfishly endangered so many lives-" Barry was cut off by Wanda gently squeezing his hands and glaring like a kitten at him.

"Not now Barry we're celebrating. Do not blame yourself for Pietro, I blame myself for Pietro, but I cannot. You know why I cannot blame myself or you for Pietro? Because Pietro wouldn't want me to. Pietro is here." Wanda lifted Barry's hand and placed it on her heart. "So, I know this is not what he wants." Wanda released Barry's right hand and wiped her eye before the tears even got to leave the sockets. "We will meet again Barry, goodbyes are not forever, if you need me I'll be there in a flash." Wanda said with a tearful smile and a light laugh as she repeated Barry's signature phrase.

-TWO YEARS LATER-

Coldness, plain old coldness. This was not the sort of cold that followed you on a chilly day, but rather the cold that bit away at you slowly, the coldness that rose up slowly inside. Joe knew this cold too well, he'd seen it time and time again, in himself and…well in others. That was how he was at first able to identify the body in front of him, from the coldness left in his eyes. All signs of life had long since left the man and his face had become a horrible pale colour, but yet his eyes remained. Shallow husks of the bright vibrant colours they once were, instead they starred at Joe, etching a coldness into his very essence; for anyone else this would be enough to make them flinch or turn away, but not Joe. He wasn't like everyone else, that was why he was so good at his job, he was disconnected, distanced, barely human…. Then again humanity came with all its own problems. He was after all better off like this than the man lying cold on the ground in front of him, at least Joe could still feel the warmth of life.

"Oh god." Cried a familiar male voice from besides Joe, this outcry prompt Joe to turn his head up from the body towards the foreign voice. Standing next to him was the ever-vibrant Cisco Ramon, who in every sense of the word couldn't look more out of place on the crime scene with his hoodie and weird thermometer stick device in his hand.

"I take it you recognise him then?" Joe asked Cisco glumly as Cisco had turned almost as pale as the body in front of them after all.

"Yeah…" mumbled Cisco as he starred at the cold dead eyes below, his very essence seemingly sucked out like that of the corpse.

"Cisco…" Joe walked over to him and held onto his shoulder. "what can you tell me about the body?" Cisco seemed to somehow further pale as he approached the body, kneeling down and waving his device over it.

"I'm getting a lot of dark matter readings here Joe." Cisco turned to face him "How long has he been here?"

Joe paused before rumbling around in his pocket and pulling out a small little notebook, after a few seconds of flicking through he began reading out the case. "The paperboy found him behind that bin there this morning at approximately seven forty-five this morning. He then dialled nine-one-one at seven forty-seven. Dispatch officers were the first at the scene, they then set up a perimeter, closed off the road, and interviewed the paperboy."

"Hmm." Cisco mumbled, thinking over the given information in his head.

"What doesn't add up is if you look at the body, can you see the faint line of frost forming on the eyebrows, this shows us that it's been here overnight as the frost has set in. Secondly look closely at the pupils, the eyes are dilated quite heavily, this indicates the person's been dead for some time due to the fact we can see that rigor mortis has begun to set in meaning this person could have died anywhere within the last four days." Cisco explained.

"So, what's the problem then?" Cisco asked Joe "well other than the whole dark matter issue."

"Where are the witnesses? If the body has been here all night, someone would have seen. I've asked about, but no one saw a thing." Joe outlined.

"So, the question is how did the body get here?" Cisco asked.

"Exactly and who in their right minds killed Scott Lang." Joe sighed and looked down at the chilled body of Ant-Man before him, he'd never known Scott well, but he'd known him well enough to feel the sadness that accompanied this death. He'd known Scott had been close to Barry during his time on the other earth and he'd known Scott was now leaving a daughter behind as he went on into the next life. It was a tragedy really, leaving a girl fatherless, Joe would find out what had happened here regardless of what world Scott was from. It was his job after all and he owed it to the man that now lay cold on the ground to find his killer.

"Someone'll have to tell Barry." Cisco said weakly, drawing Joe out of his thoughts.

"I'll go after I finish up here, see if the Warden can give me some extra time?" Joe said as Cisco nodded before opening up a breech in front of him.

"I'll see you later Joe…" He said before disappearing into the void.

"Yeah… I'll catch you around." Joe replied half-heartedly as he continued looking at the body, someone really was going to have a lot to answer to.


	2. Nomad

**Over for a Witch  
Chapter 2: Nomad**

 _Sorry for the long wait everyone, really enjoying the feedback so keep it up._

Steve Rogers, the man with the iron will was broken, he'd done his best and his best was not enough, ever since 2012 Steve had been haunted by the phrase 'A man out of time' and it wasn't wrong, both himself and Barnes were men out of time and Steve just wanted to return now, back to the 40's, back to Peggy, just for one last dance, he just wanted to rest. He wanted to rest like Peggy, Peggy was dead but there was a difference, she had finished leaving her mark; Peggy had a legacy worth leaving. His duty however wasn't done yet, broken though he was, he was Steve Rogers and the world needed him. Steve had left this world behind over a year ago without a second doubt, chasing after something, he had ignored the call to action that had come knocking on his door and Steve had been bought further and further into his depressing retreat from civilization. Even Sam had gone and left but Steve remained having deluded himself with guilt, blaming himself for a situation that was ultimately out of his control. Yet to Steve it had all been his fault, what had happened to the Avengers. It was all a result of his failure as a leader. He had become consumed by his own self-pity and guilt, which had lead him to believe he had no right to wear the stars and stripes, that he had no right to be a hero.

Steve had only returned to New York for one reason and one reason alone; Tony had called him. Following the incident Steve had instructed Tony with his only lifeline a small burner phone, should trouble arise that needed Steve back, he would be there in an instant. So here he was now, Tony had come calling and Steve being the man of his word had responded. Captain America hadn't returned, no not yet. but Steve Rogers was back and Steve Rogers didn't back down. Regardless of the odds. It wasn't enough to give what you wanted, he needed to keep giving until he couldn't give anymore, not because he was worthy, not because he sought peoples affection, not because he wanted to be a hero but because it was the right thing to do. He had only ever failed when he had done wrong by himself.

Steve rubbed his gruff chiseled face with his coarse hands as he stood crouched over the small bathroom mirror in the beat down New York motel. He stroked the big bushy beard upon his face as he moved his hands up his face running them over the bruises, cuts and deeper wounds of the previous battle. He then pulled down on his cheeks causing them to bounce back in an almost elastic manner. Looking directly into the mirror Steve starred down at his battered broken face, looking into the heavily bagged eyes, bought about from many a sleepless night. Steve next reached into the sink and pulled the tap gently, restraining his strength to not rip the tap clean from the sink and splashed some cold refreshing water onto his face. Slowly but surely, the dirt and blood left his skin and flowed freely down the plug. Reaching for a towel, Steve dried himself off and stepped out of the bathroom. Standing at his full six feet, Steve exited the room.

As he made his way down the street, people stopped and paused pulling out their phones and taking photos or just gawking in the street. For Steve was not just dressed in plain civilian garb but instead what remained of his Captain America costume. As he couldn't exactly be Captain America, Steve had taken a tip from Bucky's books, having spray painted the quintessential uniform a shade of black and removed the stars and stripes from the front. He currently went by no hero name as he was just Steve Rogers, but he continued on his path until he came upon the seemingly beaming icon of wealth that he had once referred to as "That big ugly building in New York?" Steve hadn't had a change of sight there; the building was an eyesore and represented so much of the change he'd adjusted to. Yet after 2012 the building had also become a symbol of hope. A symbol of the Avengers, yet the Avengers now existed as a shell of what it once was.

Steve took one deep breath as he walked up to the entrance and stepped inside through the sliding doors and into the white and grey building. "Friday, I need to speak with Tony." Steve called out in the middle of the lobby, drawing all attention in the room upon the Captain. Steve could see the employees and visitors on the ground floor all watching him with anticipation, yet all Steve could feel was the rising sense of guilt over his actions. Who knew how Tony would react to Steve just showing up but he had called him after all. The Avengers needed to unite and as much as neither of them seemed to want it in Steve's mind, he was needed. Steve Rogers was here till the end of the line, not until he just stopped feeling like it. As Steve approached the elevator it opened up revealing a suave looking middle aged man standing front and center in a glistening suit. "Captain." Tony Stark stated with his arms opened out to Steve signifying a welcoming gesture. Steve nodded back at him and stepped into the lift.

"It's just Steve these days Tony." Steve replied prompting Tony to roll his eyes. "It's good to see you and all Tony, but why am I here?"

Tony sighed "We need you back Steve, half the Avengers don't trust me, Lang's vanished, we need you back Cap. The Avengers need an actual leader."

"You know I can't do that Tony, she's still out there-"

"-Wanda dug her own grave Steve, we can't afford to have you looking for her anymore, it's been over a year Steve, nearly two. If Wanda wanted to be found, we'd have found her."

"I'm sorry Tony but I can't give up on her, I let her down as the leader, as her friend. I owe it to her to find her."

"Are you sure you're searching for her to help her or to clear your conscious? Because those are two very different things."

"It was a mistake coming here, don't call my number again Tony." Steve stepped out of the elevator as it reached the party deck with Tony following him.

"Steve wait, we actually need you, as I said Lang's gone. No one knows where not even his ex-wife or his daughter. It's bad, really bad. The Avengers are busy enough as it is right now and with the UN watching us, there's little we can do to find him. I need you to find him Steve. Put Wanda on hold for now. You never know, Scott might even lead you to her?" Tony asked as Steve starred him down as his mind processed the request.

"I'm doing this for Scott, not the Avengers." Steve stated as he walked past Tony and back into the elevator. Pressing the button, he looked at Tony one last time with each man exchanging a look that said it all, a look that confirmed their bonds. The elevator shaft proceeded to close as Steve was left descending downwards. He needed to find Barnes and Wilson, Together the three of them would find Scott and bring him back home, it worried Steve though. Who on earth would want to hurt Scott Lang?

 _Hope you all enjoyed, I've actually been wanting to do a chapter from Steve's point of view for a while now so I really enjoyed writing this one_

 _YourLocalOdin_


	3. Breakout Kings

**Over For A Witch  
Chapter 3: Breakout Kings **

_Been a while but this story is not over yet, just been busy with uni. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter, heads up there are spoilers for Infinity War and the Flash season 4 ahead. Anyways all feedback is welcome and I'm loving hearing all your ideas and theories in the reviews so thanks for the support._

Iron Heights Prison, perhaps it was karma, fate even that Barry had ended here and in his father's cell nonetheless. It was ironic really that both him and his father had been unfairly placed by the law within the same cell just years apart of each other. Prison had overall so far been an interesting experience for Barry, it wasn't per say a good experience but he'd tried to remain as positive as he could and look on the good side of things; ok there were very little things on the good side of it but Ralph seemed to have stepped up well to being the hero on the outside and Barry was slowly getting accustomed to prison life, he even had someone he considered somewhat of a friend in here. The days here weren't so bad and the prison pudding was actually alright. The nights however were the worst, night in that cold empty box of a cell were painfully long and were drawn out and would really remind Barry that he was here probably for the rest of his life. Team Flash had sworn they'd find something to get him out but Barry knew they wouldn't, the nights were bad enough as it was but recently Barry had also been plagued by ghosts, ghosts of his past, it had started out with just his parents, reunited in a spectral form whilst he slept but it quickly became more than that Pietro was there, Snart, HR and then Ronnie but it didn't stop there, the ghosts then became more and more people, people that weren't even dead like Cisco, Caitlyn, Scott and Wanda!

Wanda… Barry wondered greatly how she was doing, it had been two years now since Barry had seen Wanda last, he had planned on returning to the other earth but after he created Flashpoint in an effort to save his mom, Barry had decided it was best not to mess with space and time. He was just a man running really fast after all and it seemed to cause more problems for everyone else than it helped him. It really did hurt though, he'd essentially walked out on her without a single word as to why. A part of Barry had hoped Wanda would have contacted him, but he had never received a call or anything, he supposed she'd moved on, found someone else who would actually be there for her like the Vision. Barry sighed as he rose up from the rigid bunk he'd been laying on and exited his cell into the spacious ever-increasing grey of the prison. Around him many more men exited their cells into the daylight that beamed down through cracks of windows in the celling as Barry began walking his path towards the cafeteria as Warden Wolfe approached Barry with an armed guard by his side.

"Mr Allen, Detective West is here to see you." The Warden exclaimed as he began to fan his hand around his face slightly as an insect buzzed around him. Barry's brow furrowed as gears began to whirl in his head.  
"I thought visiting hours weren't until after lunch?"  
"They aren't but I'm sure Joe'll fill you in on the details." The warden said as he began swatting around his face again. "Damned ants, where are they even getting in from?" The warden asked as the number of flying ants seemed to increase dramatically.  
"Do you need a minute?" Barry asked as the warden and the guard were now stepping around swatting at the bugs in their face.  
"No, it's all good, Johnson, take Mr Allen to visitation, I'm going to go find a god damn janitor." The warden said to the guard as he stomped off back in the direction he came. The guard nodded as he grabbed onto Barry's arm and began to escort him down a corridor before rounding a corner and using his key card to open up into a broom closet. Releasing Barry's arm in the dimly lit room, the guard removed his helmet revealing an all too familiar face underneath.

"Déjà vu, right? You really need to stop ending up in prison Barr."  
Barry looked him up and down, his face was slightly obscured in the dark, but Barry knew that voice anywhere. "Scott?"  
"Yeah, who else would be breaking you out of prison!" He exclaimed as he pulled Barry into a tightly locked bro hug. "I missed you man, though ghosting us was not cool at all…" Scott pulled back out of the hug as his grinning happy go lucky face tightened and his smile turned upside down. "Not the time, we need to get going."  
"Scott, breathe." Barry said calmly as he too returned Scott's frown. "I can't go anywhere, not until my name is cleared, I can't leave this prison."

Scott looked back at Barry with his big eyes as his mouth hung slightly agape "but Barry, we need you, I mean it's bad man, really bad." Scott's eyes began to twitch as he looked over at Barry. "Something's coming Barry, something big and we need everyone we can get to help." Scott said starring intensely at Barry. Barry returned his gaze and nodded.  
"Alright Scott, count me i…" Barry paused as Scott's stare began to crack at the corners of his mouth as it became another smile followed by a large chuckle as Barry crossed his arms and proceeded to glare at Scott.  
"I'm sorry man, but your face was just too much. But I'm serious we need you, Wanda needs you, Billy and Tommy need you." Scott looked at Barry with a twinge of glee in his eyes.  
"What?"  
"I didn't want to tell you, I wanted you to see for yourself but you're a dad Barry." Barry remained silent looking rather pale. "Everyone else gave up on looking for you but I had to find you Barry, you deserve to know about your kids, I couldn't imagine if I'd never got to know Cassie and I wasn't going to let my inter-dimensional buddy experience the same." Scott stated as he placed a hand down onto Barry's shoulder.  
"I'm a dad?" Barry asked again, the disbelief rich in his eyes as his breathing had increased.

"Yeah man and they're like the coolest two-year olds ever, you're gonna love them."  
Barry chuckled to himself as he felt a warmth in his chest. "So, let's get going."  
"Ok Barry, do your thing!" Scott stated as he stuck out his hand.  
"Don't you have something to get us there?"  
"Nah, Hank made me this device, but it was a one way trip kind of thing soooo…"  
"You need me to run us there?"  
"Bingo bongo." Scott said with two littler finger guns as Barry rolled his eyes before grabbing onto Scott's hand.  
"It's a wonder nobody's killed you yet." Barry remarked as he grabbed hold of Scott and sprinted off into Star Labs at flash speed, changing quickly into his suit. Scott meanwhile shrunk himself down leaving a pill of prison guard clothes in star labs as Barry scooped Scott up into his hand where he held onto the little guy as he approached the speed treadmill. Turning the device on, Barry began to run, building up intense levels of speed in mere seconds which became minutes. It was amazing for Barry just how fast he'd been able to go since returning from the speed force following Savitar's defeat, speeds that had only been achievable to him before with the tacheyon prototype were now easy work for him. Surely enough in no time at all a blue swirling vortex opened up before Barry and Scott. "Here we go." Barry stated to Scott as the little man clung onto Barry's fingers as Barry tightened the grip as they zoomed forward into the vortex and into the speed force as Barry ran across space and time itself.

The two of them emerged from the portal in the sunny streets of New York. Scott resized himself before removing his helmet and looking over at Barry. "I don't actually know where Wanda is but like give Clint a visit as I'm pretty sure he knows, but first could you like drop me home, I'm meant to be on house arrest for saving the world." Scott said with a groan as Barry nodded. "Thank you for everything Scott." And without out so much as a second thought, Barry had zoomed Scott off to San Francisco and ran his way to the Barton family farm. Pulling his mask down, Barry rang the front door as Laura opened up. "Barry!" She exclaimed as she gave the Flash a hug.  
"Hey Laura, I was wondering if Clint was home."  
"He's out with the kids right now but they should be back in around ten minutes if you don't mind waiting?"  
"Yeah, I can wait." Barry said as Laura turned around and began to head back towards the kitchen, Barry closed the door and followed.  
"How have things been for you and Clint since the accords?" Barry asked as Laura returned to washing up as the radio hummed a classical tune in the background.  
"Peachy, Clint's not really one for house arrest so he's been feeling like a bit of a caged bird."  
"Yeah, Scott was say…" Barry stopped as the music on the radio came to a sudden and unexpected stop.  
"Breaking News, New York under attack from Alien craft. Two Aliens spotted on Bleaker Street, Tony Stark (Iron Man) is reported as being on scene."  
"That sounds serious." Laura remarked as she looked at the radio before looking back to Barry only to feel a gust of wind as her hair was blown back as Barry zoomed away.

Running his way through the crowds of people running the other way, Barry came into the now abandoned streets of New York, the fight seemed to have moved from Bleaker Street so he followed the trail of damage ending up around the corner from Central Park where he spotted Tony engaged in a fight with a giant troll like creature. Rushing forward with all his momentum, Barry slammed into the troll knocking it backwards just in the nick of time as Tony appeared to be caught in some electronic claw.  
"Hang on kid." Tony stated as he begun to pry himself free from the device. "Barry?" He asked as he looked over at the Flash.  
"The one and only." Barry said with a salute as the Goblin thing growled and jumped towards him suddenly an orange rim of a circle swirled between Barry and the creature sucking it inside as another man stepped forward rotating his wrists as the portal closed with the creature on the other side.

"Wong you are invited to my wedding!" Tony exclaimed. "Barry grab my hand quickly." Tony said as he held out his hand, Barry grabbed onto it and felt Tony's armour morph over his hand, holding it in place with the required support "Hold on tight" He stated as they jet on upwards  
"Woah!" Barry stated as they continued to rise.  
"Give me a little more juice Friday." Tony said as his legs seemed to morph together into a single rocket.  
"Oh no." Barry called as they quite literally rocketed off into the atmosphere. Barry felt the air thinning as it became increasingly harder to breathe.  
"Barry, I'm gonna throw you onto that ship, I need you to phase through it and find a wizard, then find me once you've done that." Tony said.  
"WHAT?" Barry shouted unable to quite hear him over the wind.  
"JUST SWITCH YOUR COMS CHANNEL TO THE AVENGERS FREQUENCY ONCE YOU'RE ON"  
"ON WHAT?" Barry shouted back as the piece of the suit Barry was holding onto suddenly released from the rest of Tony's suit, staying attached to Barry's hand and rocketing him by the arm towards the giant alien spacecraft. As the rocket removed itself from Barry's hand, he landed on the side of the ship which he immediately started running up as he then began to vibrate his body as he phased through the exterior of the craft and into the dimly lit interior. Barry then pressed the coms in his mask, recalibrating them to the correct frequency. "Alright Tony, I'm in, what now?" Barry asked as he began a walk through the alien craft.


	4. An Update

_**Hi everyone, YourLocalOdin here. I know its been months since I last updated and there's no real excuse for this. I've had to move on from writing fanfiction and have actually taken to writing my own characters and stories. I loved every second of writing Over In A Flash and the few chapters I wrote of Over For A Witch. Therefore if anyone feels like they'd love to take over this story and finish it, send me a DM with your pitch because I'd love to see this concluded as I'm sure many of you will, I just don't think I'm the person who can conclude it anymore. Thank you for your support and thank you all for believing in me.**_

 _ **Many thanks,  
YourLocalOdin **_


End file.
